


The worst possible time

by Anonymous



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha Poe Dameron, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, It's like a fix-it but instead of fixing anything I just make the characters fuck, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Armitage Hux, Omega Dopheld Mitaka, Omega/Omega Relationship, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Polyamory, References to Knotting, Rimming, Smut, Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker Spoilers, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-28
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:48:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21979087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Six hours after the battle of Exegol, a shuttle arrives at the resistance base, with two very interesting passengers.TROS spoilers, vaguely. But mostly it's just smut.
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux, Poe Dameron/Armitage Hux/Dopheld Mitaka, Poe Dameron/Dopheld Mitaka
Comments: 4
Kudos: 146
Collections: Anonymous





	The worst possible time

"General?" Rose called worriedly, as Poe passed. It was still odd to hear himself being called that, and for a moment, Poe didn't even realize she was addressing him. He backtracked a few steps and leant against the communications console in what he hoped was an endearingly rakish manner.

"Rose! How is the most beautiful beta in all of the resistance today?"

"I don't know, sir, but if you find them, let me know," Rose teased before her face became serious. "We've just received a transmission from an approaching First Order shuttle."

Poe frowned at her. "Just one shuttle? Are they coming to negotiate already?"

The war wasn't over yet - the Order still held a number of planets - but without Pryde and the Sith fleet, everyone was cautiously optimistic this morning. Rose, however, shook her head.

"They say they're defectors. And they're, ah, asking for assistance." Her voice lowered. "They're both in heat, Poe."

His eyebrows rose. Going into heat after a traumatic event was rare, but not unheard of - being stuck in a shuttle with another heating omega was a sure-fire way to trigger your own, though, and Poe actually felt sorry for them. "I'll get D'Acy and Kalonia over. We need to be on our guard."

"That's not all." Rose made an awkward face. "One of them is General Hux."

"Well," said Poe, after a moment. "Shit."

* * *

The other omega was Lieutenant Mitaka, and he'd been helping Hux off the _Steadfast_ after an assassination attempt. Apparently the feedback loop of their heats had necessitated a slower journey, which was a euphemism for 'we had to fuck a lot'.

Omegas couldn't resolve a heat, exactly, but they could help each other through it. (Poe had seen a few interesting holovids to that end.) In a confined space with a limited air supply, though, the tactic was a lot less effective. Mitaka's voice had sounded strained as Poe talked him through the landing. When Dr Kalonia, a beta, emerged from their shuttle, her face was pinched with worry.

"They're not in good shape, General."

"Yeah, no kidding," Poe muttered. Some of their scent was clinging to her, and he shook his head rapidly to try and dispel his reaction. "Is there anything you can do for them?"

"I can make them comfortable, but that's about it. There's a hut a short walk away that might provide suitable accommodation. I'd recommend keeping them separate from the main base until their condition is resolved."

"Or longer," Commander D'Acy added. She was an omega too, and her brow was creased with a mixture of worry and sympathy. "Until we can ascertain that they're not here to hurt us, we'll need to keep them under guard."

"It'll have to be beta guards," Poe murmured. "And it's against Republic law to use intelligence collected from a heating omega. Maybe there isn't a Republic around to enforce it any more, but I'm still not keen to cross that line. How long until we can debrief them?"

"A few days, at least," Kalonia said.

"I'm not sure we can wait that long." Poe glanced at D'Acy. They seemed to be thinking the same thing, judging by what the Commander said next.

"Think they'd be open to some assistance?"

Kalonia pressed her lips together.

"They were... fairly clear that the intervention of an alpha would be welcome, yes."

"I'll do it," said Poe.

Both women fixed him with a look.

"Hux knows me," Poe explained. "I mean, he doesn't exactly _like_ me, but it's better than a stranger doing it, right? And if this is some convoluted assassination plan, we actually can't afford to risk putting two people in there."

"Two omegas is a lot of work, General," Kalonia told him.

"I'm up to it, I assure you." He spread his hands. "Go make the offer. The sooner we get this over with, the sooner we know what kind of information they can give us."

* * *

The answer was an unequivocal yes, so Poe took the opportunity to grab food and water and take a quick shower while Hux and Mitaka were transported out of the shuttle by a small detail of beta guards.

The hut they'd been placed in was tiny to the point of cramped, designed for one occupant to stay in while they monitored the nearby comms tower. Poe had to duck his head when he came through the doorway. The scent of omega pheromones hit him immediately, and his eyes were drawn to the makeshift nest in the corner of the room, where two men lay naked and entwined.

Co-nesting. Interesting. Poe shrugged off his jacket and set down the case of medical supplies and prophylactics on the floor beside him.

"Hey," he began carefully. "How are you two holding up?"

They'd sensed him as soon as they came in, and were looking at him already, though their eyes were wary. Mitaka, Poe noticed, was a little younger than Hux, with dark hair and eyes and well-defined cheekbones which were now flushed a light pink. Hux sat up, gently extricating his legs from the other man's.

"Badly," he managed. He seemed almost ashamed. "I'd be... grateful for your assistance, General Dameron."

If Hux was using Poe's actual rank, he really _must_ be desperate. Poe approached the nest with slow, cautious steps, opening his hands to show that he wasn't armed.

"It's alright. That's what I'm here for," he said. "I've, uh, brought bottled water and birth control, in case either of you -"

"Not necessary." Hux rested a hand on Mitaka's arm protectively. Already the two of them were reacting to Poe's scent, and the Lieutenant was biting his lip, gaze fixed on Poe's groin. "Just... come here. Please."

Poe stripped down as quickly as he could before closing the distance between them. It felt strangely touching to be invited into their nest, temporary as it might have been, and he couldn't hold back the instinctual urge to kneel down onto the pillows and gather Hux up in his arms, nose buried in the crook of the omega's neck. He heard Mitaka sigh and sit up beside him, arms winding around Poe's waist.

"Please, alpha," the Lieutenant breathed. Hux's hand moved to cup Poe's cheek, his gaze intense.

"Dopheld's had it worse," he told him with obvious restraint. Poe nodded and gave Hux a quick understanding squeeze before turning his body and drawing Mitaka close to himself.

"Dopheld? That's your name?" he asked. The omega was clinging to him in turn, taking in his scent with deep breaths as he climbed into the alpha's lap. He nodded vaguely, and ground down against Poe, slick eking onto the pilot's bare thighs. Poe's hands moved to his hips.

"Just a second, alright? Let me get ready for you," he said. He wasn't quite hard yet, but that would soon change. He eased Mitaka off him a little and stroked his own cock to hardness as Hux pulled Mitaka into an embrace and muttered soothing words into his hair.

Dopheld was practically weeping when Poe finally lay down and took his hand. "Okay. It's okay," he said. "Come ride me. I'll need to save my energy if I'm gonna help you both."

Mitaka nodded and settled his knees at either side of the alpha's waist. His hand trembled a little as he reached behind himself to guide Poe's glans against his slick hole, and Poe wondered momentarily if he was inexperienced.

The look on Mitaka's face confirmed his suspicions. He winced as he sank down onto Poe's cock, eyes squeezing shut. Poe rubbed his thigh.

"Take it easy," he said, his voice a little strained from the tight, hot feeling of having Dopheld around him. "Don't rush it. We've got time."

Mitaka and Hux had almost certainly penetrated each other before this point, but Poe was still tempted to pull back and get Mitaka ready with his fingers. The Lieutenant seemed determined to take the whole length of him in one go, though, and he relaxed a little when Hux sidled up and kissed his neck.

Both their cocks were flushed and hard, with a visible tightness at the head which told Dameron they were at the point of desperation already. As Mitaka sighed and started to rock his hips, Poe reached out an arm to brush his fingers against Hux's side.

"Wanna sit on my fingers while you wait, Hux?" he offered. Having Lieutenant Mitaka ride him like this was distracting, and he knew he'd become even more overwhelmed by the pheromones in the air before the day was through, but he might as well make sure they were both taken care of while he could.

Hux sneered, perhaps at Poe's crude phrasing, but he nodded anyway and crawled closer, turning around imperiously to offer his pert, round ass to the alpha. Poe shivered at the sight of the slick running down Hux's thighs.

"Fuck, Hux. You're so wet already," he panted. Above him, Mitaka was crying out gently and tilting his head back in ecstasy. Poe squeezed his hip a little and guided him into a quick, grinding pace as the fingertips of his free hand teased around Hux's entrance. The former General shivered, hanging his head.

"Just. Fucking. Put it in," he gritted out. Poe smirked a little before obeying, breaching the tight ring of muscle with two fingers and easing inside. He heard Hux gasp.

"Better?" Poe asked him, voice hoarse, as Mitaka reached down and began to touch himself unashamedly. Hux made a desperate, keening noise.

"Not... enough. Move!"

Gritting his teeth to try and avoid popping a knot before Mitaka came, Poe began to pump his fingers in and out of Hux. He knew he'd hit the right spot when Hux clenched around him and shuddered, and the sound that escaped his throat was almost enough to drive him over the edge.

Instead, he covered Mitaka's hand with his own, encouraging him to stroke faster. It was difficult to maintain both actions at once, but Poe managed somehow, and it wasn't long before Mitaka was crying out and climaxing around him, face rapt with ecstasy. The alpha felt wetness over his fingers, felt a brief gush of slick over his balls before his own orgasm overtook him and he thrust up into Mitaka with a guttural moan.

He had to stop finger-fucking Hux for a second or two, but if the General was annoyed, Poe was too preoccupied by the tight feeling around his swelling knot to notice. He ran his hand up and down Mitaka's side, breathing hard. Mitaka slumped over him and nuzzled his neck.

To Poe's surprise, Hux didn't demand that the pilot resume his attentions immediately. Instead he turned around, letting Poe's fingers slip out of his hole, and took Mitaka's chin in his hand, kissing him desperately.

Poe blinked.

"You two are together," he managed. Hux gave Poe a slightly patronizing look out of the corner of his eye.

"Took you a while," he panted.

Mitaka, too far gone for words now, moaned lightly and ground down against Poe's knot. Hux's hand moved to rub back and forth over the Lieutenant's spine.

"There, love," he whispered. "Better?"

"Mmm," Mitaka affirmed, eyes still closed. Poe felt a little awkward watching this. He wasn't quite sure where to put his hands, now, and settled for resting them lightly on Mitaka's hips still. Hux didn't seem bothered about the social intricacies of the situation; he flopped down next to him and nipped gently at the side of Poe's neck.

"My turn next."

"Anything you say," Poe muttered. He let one of his arms wind around Hux's shoulders, and the omega did not resist.

They seemed to share the same ebbs and flows in their heat, which was a relief at times like this, but a little more difficult once his knot went down and he moved over Hux to try and sate his need in turn. Hux was lying between Mitaka's legs, knees spread, cock flushed and weeping, and the desperate sounds Mitaka made as his omega mate was fucked tugged at Poe's heart.

It was all hormonal, of course, but that didn't make it any less troubling. Poe found himself whining with frustration as he pounded into Hux, his instincts protesting wildly against the fact there was an unsatisfied omega lying within grasping range, but he kept pushing on through it. When Hux came with a cry and squeezed his legs around the alpha's waist, the touch of Mitaka's hand on his hair was almost a balm.

He worked out eventually that while he couldn't knot two omegas at once, he was amply equipped to have Mitaka ride him again while Hux sat on his face and had Poe's tongue spear repeatedly into his hot, wet hole. His chin was damp with slick when Hux finally let off. Mitaka leant down to lick him clean, then kissed him gratefully, his breathing slowing in the wake of his own climax.

Mitaka only needed to be knotted twice before his heat began to ebb for the final time, and he lay beside them as Poe forced the remainder of his strength into fucking Hux from behind. The two omegas' hands were clasped tightly together. Poe was too pheromone-addled to feel jealous by that point. Instead, when he'd finally flooded Hux with his seed for the third time, he rolled the two of them onto their sides so he and Mitaka could hold the redhead between them.

None of them spoke for a while.

"What do you think, Dopheld?" Hux said finally. He sounded exhausted. Mitaka cast a glance up at Poe before returning his attention to Hux.

"I think I'd do this again," he admitted, quirking an eyebrow.

Poe had to ask. "You mean escaping from the order, or tiring out an alpha between you?"

"Both," said Mitaka, and closed his eyes. 

"Agreed," Hux muttered drowsily. "What are you doing in three months' time, Dameron?"

"Uh. Both of you, if the option's open?"

"I think that can be arranged," said Mitaka.

Hux just smiled and fell asleep.


End file.
